


Late Night Kisses | Fox Mulder

by WillowRose99



Series: X-Files First Times [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: First Kiss, First Times, Fox Mulder - Freeform, Fox Mulder Angst, Other, The X-Files - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRose99/pseuds/WillowRose99
Summary: After only knowing you a week, it doesn’t take long for Mulder to kiss you. But when he does, it happens in the most unexpected way, and you never thought it would involve him appearing at your front door at 1.30 am.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Reader, Fox Mulder & You, Fox Mulder/Reader, Fox Mulder/You
Series: X-Files First Times [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928902
Kudos: 18





	Late Night Kisses | Fox Mulder

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of the X-Files First series! Don't worry, you do not have to have read the first part, although it is a nice tie in!

When Fox Mulder first kissed you it was winter, the first day of the season to be exact. He’d come back late from a case in New York, the sky already dark and the streetlights shining bright outside your apartment window. 

It had been a week since you’d seen him last, since your first date at a small Italian place that had stringed up paper lanterns in the tiny rooftop garden, where you had eaten pasta and pizza until you were about to burst and drunk luxurious wine that made your skin feel warm and you mind only slightly fuzzy. 

It was the perfect night, in your opinion, with a handsome and charming date who did everything he could to make you feel comfortable around him. He made you laugh with him when he told you stories from his cases with Scully, smiled like he was the most beautiful thing in front of you when he grinned at you, had your stomach erupting in a flutter as he brushed some hair away from your face, fingers grazing the skin of your cheek gently and then he was moving away far too soon. 

And it was a perfect night until his phone rang, interrupting the warm silence that enveloped the two of you as you tucked into your rich desserts, and for a moment you hoped he wouldn’t answer it. But he did, sending you an apologetic sigh as he fished the phone from his suit pocket, flipped it open and answered it softly. 

“Mulder here.” He glanced at you as you traced the rim of your wine glass, and even though he felt bad about taking a call during a date, he knew that being an FBI agent would have him doing all sorts of things, like answering his phone during a date. Mulder listened to Scully who was on the other line, telling him about a suspected paranormal murder in New York, and heard her say that Skinner wanted the both of them up in the big city that night, no matter whatever they had planned for that Saturday night. 

“Okay, Scully. I’ll put some things together and meet you at the airport in an hour?” He waited for his partner to agree, before saying goodbye and hanging up, pocketing his phone and glancing back at you. “I uh-I have to go to New York for work. Something just came up and my boss-.”

“Needs you up there as a matter of urgency?” Mulder caught a flicker of disappointment in your eyes, but he nodded as he stood up and pulled his coat on. “It’s okay, I get it. I guess being an agent of the law means you miss out on some luxuries like a night off.” He chuckled sadly at your comment and ran a hand through his hair quickly. 

“I had a really good time tonight, Y/N. Can I call you tomorrow, arrange another one?” His forwardness surprised you, but you didn’t even take a moment to think about what he was asking before you were nodding your head at the man and being graced with a bright smile that made you feel so warm inside.   
“Of course, Mulder. You have my number, call whenever you want.” Mulder said thank you before squeezing your shoulder gently and then walking out of the restaurant, but not before paying for your meal and leaving a very generous tip. 

The next day, in the late afternoon, after you had finished your shift at work and had finally returned home, he called, the telephone ringing loudly as you kicked off your shoes. Mulder had called to organise a date the next time he was home, which he said still wouldn’t be for a while since the case was taking longer than expected. But you didn’t mind, because he had actually called, hadn’t left you hanging like every other man you had gone out on a date with recently. 

He called every night for the next week, always late when you were getting ready for bed. He always apologised for that too, he said he didn’t want to keep you up but you knew that it was the only time in the day when he got a chance to call, to not think about work and whatever murderer was running around this time. So you let him talk, let him tell you about how his hotel room was comfortable but smelled of warm cheese, about his memories of Samantha and him when he was younger, about his favourite movies and books. You did most of the listening, but again, you were okay with that, because you liked his voice and how warm it made you feel. 

On the next Saturday, you had spent the evening at home, eating take out and watching whatever crappy movie was on the television, too tired to do anything else after a long day of work. The phone was next to you for much of the night, and as the night grew darker you kept glancing at it, waiting for it to ring and for you to be greeted by the familiar voice that you smiling widely when you heard it. 

The knock on the door startled you, had you sitting up bolt straight because you couldn’t honestly figure out why someone would be knocking on your door at half past one in the morning. But you still got up to answer it, walking towards it slowly and inching too look through the peep hole, wary of it being a stranger coming to terrorize you. 

Yet it was Mulder, standing on the other side with his hands stuffed into his pant pockets and his head bent so you couldn’t get the best look at his face. His hair was a mess and his dress shirt half untucked from his belt, his suit torn up and covered in dirt. You unlocked the door quickly, pulling the chain bolt to the side and swung it open, watching as Mulder looked up at you with a look of relief. 

“Hey.” His voice was quiet, on the edge of shaky even and his gaze kept sweeping over your frame in a worried way, like he was searching for something that you couldn’t see.

“Mulder, what are you doing here?” Pulling on his jacket sleeve, you led him into your apartment without a second thought, and he just followed behind you. “It’s so late and you should be resting and…when did you even get back from New York?”

“About an hour ago…I just came straight here from the airport after we landed. Well, I dropped Scully home first and then came here.” Shutting the door behind you, you looked over the man, noticing how his shoulders were slightly sagged and back hunched uncomfortably. He looked beyond tired, and even though you wanted so many answers to so many questions, you shook your head and wandered into your kitchen, flicking on the kettle and taking two large mugs out from the overhead cupboard.

“I’m sorry, I should have called before I just appeared at your door. I wasn’t thinking and I know you’ve probably had a long day so I’ll just-.”

“Sit down Mulder. I think you need to stop moving for a moment, let your brain slow down. I’m making some hot coca if you would like some? It’s only packet mix but it’s still good.” You had turned to face him as you spoke, and watched as his eyes widened, before his features relaxed and he collapsed onto your couch, closing his eyes for a moment. He nodded to your question about hot coca, and slowly slid his arms out of his suit jacket, revealing torn shirt sleeves and a nasty looking gash going up one side of his right arm. 

“Hell, Mulder, what happened to you?” You walked over to him after pouring two mugs of coca, handing him one and cradling the other in your hands. Mulder shrugged, took a sip of his hot drink and watched as it swirled around in the cup. He didn’t answer you, didn’t really want to tell you about the horrible events of tonight, how he nearly died because he got too careless. He didn’t want to tell you that he was worried that he might not ever see you again after tonight. So, he just sat there, looking down into his drink and hoping you would somehow fill the silence, that you would do the talking for once.

“Okay well, I’m guessing you don’t really want to tell me. And that’s fine. Do you uh- just wanna sit here and watch a movie? Something to take your mind off whatever happened?” Mulder nodded at that, sending you a small smile to let you know he was grateful you dropped the subject. And then you were searching through your pile of VHS tapes that you kept in the television cabinet, pushing aside any of the horror, action, crime movies that you had, thinking that would probably be too much for Mulder right now. 

You picked a light-hearted comedy, thinking that would do the trick, and settled next to him on the couch, keeping your distance but still having the side of your arm and leg press against his. It couldn’t be helped, the couch was small, especially with Mulder sitting on it. 

Neither of you spoke as the movie started, the upbeat jazz music humming throughout the room and the screen illuminating with bright colours and big title font. And to be honest, neither of you paid attention to the movie either. 

The two of you just sat there, letting the movie play on and on as the world around you went from night to day, darkness to light. And even after the movie ended, the both of you still sat in silence, until you decided to get up and put another movie on. 

“Wait I-.” Mulder grabbed your arm gently, and you looked over at the man. “Can I tell you something?” You nodded, watching as he cleared his throat and moved to face you, his body leaning into yours slightly, and suddenly he was so close that you could see the flecks of colour in his eyes and feel his warm breath against your skin. “Look, I know you’re probably wondering why I just came here with no warning, and when I first got here, I didn’t really have an answer.” 

“But…now you do?” You let the question fall from your lips and he let out a soft chuckle, nodding his head and moving closer again. 

“Yeah I do. I think after everything that happened in New York and after dealing with this whole messed up case, I needed to see you to know that you were okay, that you were safe.” 

“Mulder, you could have just called me, you know?” He huffs at your response and to your surprise, he cups your cheek gently. 

“But what if you were asleep or didn’t pick up? What if you weren’t home so I just kept calling and the phone just kept ringing?” You didn’t have an answer for that response, so you just sighed and took his hand in yours, thumb rubbing against the inside of his wrist. “I needed to see you. I needed to see that you weren’t hurt and that you were alright. And I know we’ve only known each other for a week, and we haven’t even gone out on a proper date where I don’t bail halfway through, but I really care about you, Y/N, and…” He stopped talking then, looking right at you and taking a breath as he tried to figure out what to say.

“And what, Mulder?” 

“Can I kiss you?” The words had hardly left his mouth before you were nodding wildly, squeezing his hand in yours. He kissed you then, softly and slowly at first, half expecting you to still pull away and shove him out of your apartment, but you did no such thing. Instead you were the one wrapping an arm around his neck and carding your fingers through his ruffled hair, smiling against the kiss. 

He wrapped his arms around your waist, only wincing slightly as the skin around the gash grew tight, and so you were almost in his lap, chests pressed together and hands roaming as the kiss grew deeper, more demanding and impatient for more. Mulder knew he had to end it then though, because he didn’t want to go too far in one night and ruin something that might actually be good for him, so he reluctantly pulled away, grinning down at you as your cheeks went pink and looked away, somewhat shy now. 

“You know, when you unexpectedly showed up at my apartment at half past one in the morning, I didn’t expect that to happen.” He laughed loudly at that statement, eyes shining brightly and skin warm against yours as you leaned against him. 

“Oh yeah? And what did you expect?” You grinned back at him, resting your hands on his chest.  
“Honestly, I have no idea. It definitely wasn’t this though.” 

After that winters night, Mulder was coming by your apartment nearly every night of the week after work, knocking on your door softly to let him in, telling you about his day, about the latest discovery he and Scully had made while working on the X-Files, to sit with you and watch whatever nonsense was on tv that night and to make you laugh across the dinner table as the both of you ate whatever left overs you had in the fridge. But the one thing that was guaranteed every night that Mulder came over, was that he was going to kiss you every time, to assure himself that you were there, in his arms and that you were safe. And if that was how he assured himself every time he saw you, you were not going to stop him, because you loved him kissing you as much as he loved to put his lips on yours.


End file.
